Sonic Boom: Cat with Nine Lives
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: 5,000 years ago, Hex's ancestors imprisoned a dark evil cat inside the ancient cat statue to prevent this evil feline from taking over the world. Now Eggman is after the statue to release the evil feline from her prison but Hex is not gonna let that happen.


**New fan character I made.**

 **Mau is an evil Egyptian cat and the arch nemesis of Hex the Cobra.**  
 **Hex's ancestors imprisoned Mau in the ancient Egyptian statue 5,000 years ago for enslaving Egyptians to obey all non-mobian cats to rule the world.**

 **Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

 **Nebula, Hex, and Mau belongs to me.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a gorgeous day in the village and everyone was just doing whatever they do every day. But something isn't very good with Hex the Cobra today. She was running into the jungle with a black Egyptian cat statue in her arms.

"Give it up, serpent! Hand over your statue!" Eggman in his eggmobile chasing after her.

"NEVER! I CAN'T RELEASE MAU! SHE'S DANGEROUS!" Hex yelled. She jumped over the gorge and came to the desert with Eggman still chasing her. They came down into another gorge where it leads to a huge crater with lava far down. Hex gasps as she saw Eggman come to her.

"Give me the statue and I spare your life. I keep the word" Eggman tried to make a deal with Hex, but the snake girl refused to trust him.

"No! You just want it to get Mau. She's the Egypt's most hated cat over 5,000 years ago!" Hex said.

"Then I take it with you!" Eggman tried to catch her with a grapple claw but Hex dodges. In the progress she accidently drops the statue into the crater.

"NOOO!" Hex screamed.

The statue crashed onto the rocks near the lava in the crater and it broke into pieces. Dark magic emerges from the pieces as an evil laughter was heard, echoing through the crater.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the laughter was getting louder as Eggman and Hex watches.

"What have you done?!" Hex yelled at Eggman.

"What did I do, you dropped it!" Eggman screamed. Then the dark magic takes the shape of a mobian black cat with Egyptian clothes.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM FREE!" the cat laughed evilly and makes several rocks hover.

"You! You must be the snake Pharaoh's distant granddaughter! Am I right?" the cat asked.

"Yes, and It's my duty to prevent you from causing all damage you did for over 5,000 years!" Hex glared.

"Oh, really Hex? I've been waiting for 5,263 years to bring chaos all over back. Starting with the fat human here!" Mau said.

"EGGMAN RUN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Hex screamed.

"AARGH!" Eggman turned his eggmobile around in full speed. But Mau casts a dark spell which causes the eggmobile to fall apart.

"Hehehehe! Now if you excuse me Hex, I got other people to enslave!" Mau said, she then casts a spell on Hex.

"ARGH! What did you do to me?!" Hex snarled.

"Watch this" Mau's dark spell caused Hex's shadow on the ground to move on its own, morphing into a silhouette of Hex's shape with glowing red eyes.

"Your shadow is no longer tied to you! Hahahahaha!" Mau laughed evilly.

"What the?!" Hex saw her shadow grin evilly and uses its own version of bad luck powers. It makes Hex get hit by her own tail and she struggled against it.

"Have fun, Hex the Cobra!" Mau said and walks away.

* * *

Nebula was struggling against the enclosed walls that are about to crush her and Shadow from getting out of the temple ruins. She tries her Super Strength to move the enclosed wall from pushing as best as she can for Shadow to have more time to reach the lever to stop the walls.

"ARGH!...I…..can't….stop….the….walls!" Nebula straining hard to push the walls back.

"Hang on!" Shadow ran to the lever and pulled it down before Nebula could be crushed by the wall.

She panted out after using all her strength and walks up weakly to Shadow, "Next time I blow the walls up" Nebula panted.

"Let's just get out of here" Shadow said, walking to the tunnel filled with spider webs.

"Eww….I hate spider webs" Nebula shuddered in fear as Shadow breaks the spider webs through, "I really hate spiders. So many legs and deadly fangs. Ewww…"

"Calm down, we're almost to the exit" Shadow said.

"Good because I am never going into any ancient temples filled with nasty spider webs again" Nebula shudders, staying away from the spider webs.

Shadow ignores her whimpering and they both came out from the temple. Nebula didn't even look back at the temple.

"It's over Nebula, let's go back home and have a nice drink" Shadow said.

All of a sudden, Orbot and Cubot rushed towards them in a quick hurry that something bad happened.

"Oh, it's those two robots. What are you doing here?" Nebula crossed her arms.

"Did Sonic and his friends kick your master's butt?" Shadow smirked at them.

"Help us, a crazy cat has enslaved our master and the Sonic Team is trying to stop her" Orbot said.

"Is this a joke to fool us? It's not working" Shadow said.

"What's going on and what exactly were you and the Doctor doing before?" Nebula asked them.

"Well Eggman wanted the statue from Hex and it released the cat lady" Cubot said.

"Oh, my lord!" Nebula gasped at what they're saying. Ever since Nebula and Hex became good friends when they were kids, Hex told her about this statue that imprisoned a black cat over thousand years ago.

"Where's Hex?! Tell me where she is now!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"She's at the….rock crater in the desert" Cubot yelped.

"Shadow, come on! We gotta find her!" Nebula said.

"Right!" Shadow said, activating his shoes to race into the desert with Nebula.

* * *

At the village, Mau is fighting against Sonic and she was not getting tired.

"You can't fight ancient evil Hedgehog! Bow to me!" she fires at him but misses.

"Oh yeah?!" Sonic did a super hard spin-dash on her.

"OW!" Mau screamed in pain. Sonic lands on his feet and smirks.

"Who's winning now?" He taunts her.

"You blue rat! I will make you pay!" MAU turned his bandages into chains and cuffs.

"What the?!" Sonic gasped.

"Get away from my Sonic!" Amy rushes in and rushes at Mau with her piko piko hammer ready.

 **xxx**

With Hex, she was trying to beat her shadow to make it go back to where it came from but this shadow is too strong.

It then slithers around Hex and began constricting her.

"Urgh! AAAARGH!" Hex groaned and then screamed in pain.

"HAHAHAHA! You will soon be gone!" shadow Hex said.

That until a purple energy blast hits Hex's shadow and got off her.

"Get away from her!" came Nebula's voice.

"I thought I was having a bad day!" Hex's shadow attacks Nebula.

"GET OFF ME!" Nebula kicked the shadow off, "Shadow! Try some of your chaos blast to blind her with super bright light!"

"Right!" Shadow rushes to Hex's shadow and from his hand a bright glowing chaos blast blinded the fake cobra.

"MY EYES!" Hex's shadow screamed and looks around in panic.

But the shadow of Hex didn't last long alive and it goes back to Hex becoming hers again. She checks if it's not a trick but it was not.

"Good, my shade is back to where it belongs" Hex said.

"Hex, did the evil cat get released from the statue? Please tell me this is a joke" Nebula said, worried and scared.

"It's no joke. She is gonna enslave every last person she fights and they will be forced to build a kingdom for her. My own grandfather told me about her before she was sealed" Hex said.

"So how do we stop her?" Shadow asked.

Hex gasped at the thought of using the Ankh Emeralds to transform into an Ameerati super form, "With the power of the Ankh Emeralds. My great-great…Argh! I'll just say great-distant grandmother used the Ankh Emeralds to defeat Mau. If I can use all seven Ankh Emeralds they'll give me the power form!" Hex said.

"Say, that can work. Alright let's go double time!" Shadow said. They all rushed to Hex's house, they saw the gang trying to take down Mau as best as they can before they hurt themselves.

 **xxx**

At the village, Sonic and the gang were getting more exhausted by fighting Mau, it was not easy for Sonic to fight with his hands cuffed. Then Knuckles rushes at Mau and grabs her tail to throw her at a tree, breaking it in two by the impact.

"Urgh! Not nice to beat a woman!" Mau growled.

"RAAAAAGH!" Sticks jumped on her and bites her tail.

"YEOW!" Mau yelled and smacks Sticks off her with her claws.

Sticks lands on her hands and rushes back at Mau.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she yelled and some animals from the jungle came out to attack Mau.

"ARGH!" Mau got tackled.

"GO GET HER!" Sticks shouted. Knuckles and Sonic rushed at Mau and knocked her down after the animals stepped aside.

"HIYAH!" they both kicked her.

 **xxx**

With Hex, she was searching in her Egyptian golden treasure chest for the Ankh Emeralds.

"Come on, please be there" Hex keeps searching and then found a bag that seems to be filled with something. She picked it up and opens it to find the Ankh Emeralds.

"We gotta hurry, Hex! Sonic and his friends are getting worn out from fighting her" Nebula said.

"I know, but you two have to stand back" Hex said, as the Ankh Emeralds float in the air and circles around her. She glows into a pink light and became Ameerati Hex.

"Alright, let's kick some kitty butt!" she said and flew out.

"Whoa, she can do that?" Shadow asked.

"Yup" Nebula said.

Sonic was still struggling with the chains and cuffs he's wearing and used his feets against Mau, but she grabs them and threw him aside.

"URGH!"

"YOU PAY FOR THIS!" Amy rushed and whacks Mau with her hammer.

"Pathetic mortal!" Mau threw a dark magic spell on the hammer and turned it into dust. She then prepared to kill Amy when Ameerati Hex fires a pink beam at Mau.

"Ugh!" Mau got thrown against the brick wall.

"Prepare to be defeated, Mau!" Ameerati Hex said.

"Never, I will rule the world!" Mau said angrily and fires her black magic beam at Ameerati Hex who fires her own pink beam at her. It became a tug of war struggle of the beams as Nebula, Shadow, and Team Sonic watched. Ameerati Hex was struggling against the evil cat.

"Give it up, Hex the Cobra! You're not gonna win!" Mau grunts and struggles to move her dark beam to her but it was no use.

"NO! You shall not defeat me and my friends! They are my power!" Ameerati Hex yelled and then her beam finally beats Mau's and it turned her into a statue again.

Ameerati Hex panted out and collapses in exhaustion. The Sonic team walked up to her and she opens her eyes.

"Phew, what a fight" Hex said and got up slowly.

"Wow, I've never seen you so tough" Amy said.

"Be glad we kept her up for her, Knuckles. And I still beat her too" Sonic said to her.

"Yup, the creepy kitty won't scratch us" Knuckles said.

"So what are you gonna do with that statue thing?" Shadow asked Hex.

"I'm gonna keep it in storage" Hex said, picking it up.

"Well, let's go celebrate our victory together at the beach guys" Sonic said.

"Yep, and, uh, Faker we can surf again and see who's the best" Shadow smirks.

The Sonic gang along with Team Shadow but Hex goes to the beach. Hex was going back to her house and placed the Mau statue into a stone box.

"You'll be imprisoned forever" Hex smirks as she left. The statue inside the box, yelling could be heard in despair.

The end.


End file.
